1. Technical Field
The embodiments herein generally relate to design and development of the software and particularly relates to a three layered operational model used for the design and development of the software developed by product based enterprises.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today, the product based enterprises and corporate firms operating in multiple industry verticals are struggling hard to implement solutions to different customers from a single base product. Whenever a new client is acquired, the project team is falling back on the core product containing all the super set of functionality required for all verticals/domains thereby leading to inefficiency and high cost.
In some other cases, enterprises are building separate products for different verticals even though there exist many common components in different products. This is a high cost activity because every time a client asks for a change, the product code base has to be changed. Moreover, in most cases, this has to be repeated for all the products if the change is in the common components.
Hence there is a need for a model to build an application layer between the product layer and the solution layer to address the generalized requirements and its solutions for a domain.